


party planning

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [110]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bechdel Test Pass, Birthday, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Innocence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Shuri asks her lover a question.





	party planning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).

“What kind of birthday party do you want?” asks Shuri, carefree and careless.

Ava gazes up at the cloudless blue sky. They’re reclining on the deck of the royal family’s massive ship, surrounded by dishes of fruit. Guards stand nearby, vigilant of anything that might threaten their princess.

“Did you hear me, lambchop?” Shuri squeezes her hand.

Ava turns to look at her lover, considering what she could say.

_'I haven’t had a birthday party since I was five.’ _

_ 'You might realize I’m a monster before then, and make me leave.’ _

Instead, she says, “A space theme,” and Shuri beams.


End file.
